Pokemon: Omega Ruby
by zcdragon64
Summary: A novelization of Omega Ruby with my own twists. Not much else to say, so read or don't read. Your choice.


Pokemon: Omega Ruby

 **(Hey everyone. Just for the heck of it, this is going to be a novelization of Pokemon Omega Ruby, but with my own little twists here and there. Don't get me wrong, I love playing the game. But the character is just too basic for me. I liked how you could change your character's outfit in Pokemon X and Y to make it your own. So this is going to be more of a self insert in that sense. If you haven't played the game, then I suggest you play it, or watch a playthrough of it before you start reading this. If not, well it's your choice, and I can't make it for you. Enough rambling out of me, I do that too often once I get started. I own nothing except a copy of the game, just so you know. For now, Let's start where the journey usually starts.)**

Chapter 1:

I wake up from sleeping with my back against a tree. The soft, somewhat wet grass giving off the smell of morning dew like it always does, the bright shining sun rising in the blue skies overhead, and Tailow flying through the trees. It looks like today is going to be a great day. So I got on my feet, and walked over to a very small pool of water in the shape of a perfect circle. I got down on my knees, reached into the pool, cupped some of the fresh water in my hands, and drank half of that. Then, I splashed the other half on my face to wake myself up completely. It was cold, but not overly so. In fact, it was perfect for me.

I stood back on my feet, and looked up at the sky. Everything looked so peaceful. It was so quiet, and a light breeze shook the leaves in the trees and the grass beneath my feet every so slightly, making light, soft sounds that were like whispers. I took a deep breath of the clean air around me, and just let this peaceful feeling the area had overtake me.

When I let out that breath I took, I suddenly saw a streak of blue fly straight through the sky very quickly. I'm not sure what that was, but it had to have been a Pokemon of some kind. I wish I saw what it was, but it was just too fast. Then, the world all around me shook, and I fell on my butt. It didn't hurt, but it did surprise me. The world shook again and again. Then, everything started to fade to black. My eyes had closed on me, and I was out like a light.

When I opened my eyes again, I was in the back of a truck this time. Specifically, a big moving truck. I was surrounded by boxes easily half my size, and a few that were twice my size. There were also a few other odds and ends in here, like a life sized azure doll in the corner.

"Ow." I said. The back of my neck was pretty sore, and it doesn't help that the ride is getting pretty rough either. The truck hit another bump, and I heard my neck pop. It didn't hurt, but it felt like my head was almost thrown off my body. That pop actually loosened my neck, and took some of the soreness away, but now the rest of my spine is also sore. I suppose I should have seen that coming. I am moving to the Hoenn region after all.

"Ugh. I knew I should have gone for the front." I said. I really should have tried for the front seat, but Mom wanted it, so I let her have it. After a few minutes of just sitting there, I got very bored very quickly. With that, I pulled out my old Gameboy. I've had this thing for years, and played Pokemon on here a while back. It was partially so I could learn about some of the Pokemon the world had to offer. It was also just for the fun of it, but I knew that's not how real Pokemon battles worked.

It started asking me the usual basic questions about my gender and such. I answered them without really thinking about it. I've done it enough times that it's almost automatic. Just as I was about to get started with actually playing the game, I felt the truck stop. With that, I got up on my feet, and decided to head out. I was getting pretty sick of sitting around in the back.

When the back was opened, I practically jumped out of the truck. Once I was outside in the sun, I stretched out, and heard a few satisfying pops in my spine and my neck. With those pops, the soreness in my body had almost entirely left.

"Ah." I let out. I truly felt much better compared to before. When I finished stretching, I looked around to see where I was. It was a pretty small town with only a few buildings, green grass almost everywhere, tall trees with a few berries in them, and a couple nearby patches of flowers.

"So this is Littleroot Town? It's nice. I think I'll like it here." I muttered, just thinking to myself out loud.

"Zefram! There you are!" My mom called me. Yes, my name is Zefram. I don't know where my parents got that idea for a name, but apparently, it worked for me. I'll admit, it's a weird name, and most everybody never gets it right the first time, but I've gotten used to it.

"Hey, Mom." I said with some slight happiness. I am happy to be out of the truck, and happy to be here now, but I'm still feeling a bit sore. That's kinda killing most of my excitement right now.

"Wasn't it tough riding in the back of a bumpy moving truck all that way?" Mom asked me, obviously a little concerned.

"It was, but nothing I couldn't handle. Still kinda sore though." I told her as honestly as I could.

"I'm glad to see you're doing fine, son. Well, here we are in Littleroot Town. What do you think? This is going to be our new home! It has a quaint feel, but it looks like it should be a nice place to live, don't you think?" She asked me while gesturing to the house behind her. It looked like a decent sized home from the outside.

"I think so." I told her, but my voice was still mostly plain.

"Oh good. Because this time, you get your own room this time, Zefram! Come on. You have to see inside!" She told me. She turned around and walked inside the house. She left the door open for me, so I followed her inside.

The inside of the house was mostly empty, but that is to be expected. We did just move here after all. The kitchen and the living area were already set up, courtesy of 2 Machoke working with the moving company. They must have been moving boxes around while I was talking to Mom. That, and they must work fast. Then again, Pokemon can do pretty amazing things if they are trained properly. All in all, the house was looking fairly average, but I'm not complaining.

"See, Zefram? Isn't it nice in here, too?" Mom asked me.

"Yeah. It's really nice." I told her. It really did look like a nice place to live. But judging from the house itself, I'm guessing my room is upstairs.

"The moving company's Pokemon even help with the unpacking and cleanup. They really make moving a cinch!" She told me. Sure sounds like it alright. And the proof is right in front of me. I have to admit, everything is in perfect condition. The people and Pokemon working for this company know what they're doing.

"Yeah." I said, nodding my head slightly with a small smile on my face.

"Are you smiling, Zefram?" Mom said. She's about to start teasing me again. I can tell whenever she asks me something like that. That, and she said it in a partially silly tone of voice. That is a dead giveaway, but that's the point. It's to make sure I know she's teasing me. After all, she doesn't want me to take it the wrong way.

As for the question itself, I rarely smile actually. I's not because I'm not happy, or I'm just bitter or anything like that. I'm almost always bored. I just get bored too easily for my own good, and it's stuck with me for a long time now. So I always have a straight face, or a tired look on my face. That doesn't mean I'm not happy though. I just can't really show it so much anymore, so you have to listen. If I can't show it, then you can hear it in the tone of my voice.

"You make it sound like I never smile." I said back to her. I decided not to really respond to her teasing tone.

"You don't smile as often as you used to, so it's really nice to see you smiling again." She told me, losing the teasing instantly. Just when I was about to reply, one of the Machoke came behind Mom and growled. She almost jumped and turned around when she heard it.

"Hey there." I said, waving to the Pokemon. It waved back at me with another growl.

"Thanks for all the hard word! We really appreciate it!" Mom told it. It growled again. I guess that meant 'You're welcome' in Pokemon terms. Then it walked out the door. The second Machoke was close behind. Before it went out the door, it looked back at us and growled again. Not sure what that one meant, but I guess it doesn't matter now.

"They really got the job done fast." I commented. Everything was already set up, and ready to go. The TV was plugged in, kitchen appliances were working, and so on.

"You should go and see your new room upstairs, Zefram! Dad even bought a new clock for it to help celebrate the big move. You'll need to set the time, though!" Mom told me.

"Got it. I'll be down when I'm done." I told her. With that, I walked up the stairs into my new room.

My room had a desk in the corner in front of the stairs. In the corner next to it, close to the desk, was my bed. It was just a single bed with a light blue blanket. On the wall next to the desk was the clock I'm guessing Dad bought for me. In the last corner, since the stairs take away the fourth one, was my big Snorlax doll. I use that thing as a beanie chair, and it's very comfortable for me. In front of it was my own TV and my Wii U Was already hooked up to it. I opened up a few of my drawers, and saw all my clothes in there already. They were all neatly folded and tucked away with shirts in one, pants in another, and so on.

"Hey Mom? I'm gonna get changed. You mind not coming up for a few minutes?" I called down to her. After napping in the back of that truck, I felt like I needed a clean set of clothes.

"Sure, dear. Let me know when you're decent!" She called back to me. I started changing out of my clothes immediately, and grabbed a new set out of the drawers. I decided on a pair of blue jeans that were a little roughed up from use, a plain gray T-shirt with a big pokeball in the center of my chest, black socks, white tennis shoes, silver rimmed sunglasses with black lenses sitting on top of my head, and my light gray, beat up jacket.

The jeans were roughed up, because I wore them for a couple years now. The sunglasses are something I hardly go without. They are always sitting on top of my head when I'm not wearing them. The jacket is something I've had for about a decade now. It started off pretty big on me, but I grew into it. Since then, I wore it almost everywhere. It took the brunt of everything I had went through as the years went by. You know, things like hiking, camping, and such. It's got a couple patches, and I can't even zip it up anymore, but it means a lot to me.

"It's safe now." I called down to Mom.

"Ok. I'm coming up there!" She called back to me. I heard her walking up the stairs shortly after. When she finally saw me, she smiled brightly. "You look so handsome, Zefram!" She said when she got up here. She always says that.

"Thanks." I said.

"Are you sure you don't want to get a new jacket? It's nice and all, but it's kinda on its last legs." Mom told me. I frowned after she said that.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm fine as I am?" I asked her, slightly annoyed. She knows I'm not parting with this jacket, but that doesn't stop her from asking that just about every day. I wish she would though. The day I get a new jacket is the day the one I'm wearing is ripped in half.

"I'm just making sure. So how do you like you new room, Zefram?" She asked me.

"I like it. Everything is fine." I told her.

"Good! Everything's put away neatly! They finished moving everything in downstairs, too. It really is so nice having Pokemon around to help us! Oh, but you should make sure that everything's all there on your desk." Mom told me. Then, she walked back downstairs. Knowing her, she's going to turn on the TV to see what Hoenn has to offer.

I followed her advice, and sat down at my desk. I did a quick check and found everything was where it was supposed to be. Pencils, a couple books, my pack, and my journal. My journal was already opened up though.

"Nosy Pokemon." I muttered. I looked, and saw it was open to my most recent entry. They probably skimmed through it as fast as they could. "Invasion of privacy. And Mom calls me paranoid for this kind of stuff." I added. I hate it when anyone or anything gets into my stuff. Not even my parents are allowed to even touch my things without my permission. It's just a thing with me, and I can't help it either. Just thinking about it alone can drive my mind near the point of insanity.

Instead of closing the journal like I would usually do, I grabbed a pencil, turned to the next blank page, and started writing my next entry.

 _March 23 2016 – 10 days since my 16_ _th_ _birthday_

 _Today, I arrived in Littleroot Town in the Hoenn region. It seems to be a very nice place right now. Quiet, calming, peaceful, and puts my mind at ease. Mom is still a bit excited about moving here. I'm just as excited as she is, but as per usual, I can't really show it like I used to. I don't know where Dad is right now. He's probably checking out his new gym in another town or something. Wouldn't really surprise me. I hope people don't recognize as his son right away though. They'll all set high expectations for me, even when I haven't gotten my starter yet. Maybe I'll get it today, or maybe I'll wait until tomorrow. I might just relax for the day before going on a journey. When I do though, I hope to make Dad proud of me._

When I finished, I put the pencil down, closed my journal, and walked downstairs.

"Oh! Zefram! Zefram! Quick! Come quickly!" My Mom shouted in excitement. She was watching the TV while she was practically screaming. I ran over to her right away to see what she was going on about.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's the Petalburg Gym! Maybe Dad will be on TV!" She told me, barely containing her excitement now. I looked at the TV, hoping to see Dad there. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. It was only the Interviewer.

"We brought you this report live from in front of the Petalburg Gym. Next up, a special look at a long-awaited meteor shower in the next star show..." The Interviewer said.

"Oh… It's already ended. Looks like your Dad was on, but we missed his part. What a shame." Mom told me in disappointment. That hurt a little. Getting my hopes up like that, then they were crushed. It wasn't that big a deal, but I haven't seen Dad for a while now. I know he's busy and all, but I still miss him.

"Tell me about it." I said.

"But that reminds me… One of Dad's friends lives in this town. Professor Birch is his name. He lives right next door, so you should go over and introduce yourself." Mom told me to try and get my mind off it. It didn't really work, but I could use the distraction.

"Ok. I'll be back later." I told her.

"Remember your manners!" She reminded me.

"Since when don't I?" I asked her with a slight smirk on my face. Before she could say anything else, I was out the door and walking over to see our new neighbor. It only took about a minute to walk over, since his house is literally right next door to mine. So, I followed my Mom's advice once again, and knocked on the door to see if anyone was home. I didn't have to wait long for the door to open, but it wasn't Professor Birch who answered. From the looks of things, it was his wife who answered.

"Oh, hello. And you are?" She asked me.

"My name is Zefram. I just moved here not too long ago. My family and I our your new neighbors." I told her.

"Oh, you're Zefram! Welcome! We have a daughter about the same age as you. She has been so excited about making a new friend. She is in her room upstairs. I hope you'll go and introduce yourself!" The woman told me.

"May I come in?" I asked her. She snickered a little.

"Sure." She answered.

"So how did you know I was coming?" I asked while walking in the door. Someone must have told her ahead of time. She would have gotten my name wrong if that wasn't the case.

"Professor Birch told me that you were moving here to Hoenn with your Mom and Dad. Your Dad and the Professor have been good friends for a while, so when we found out you were moving here, we were all pretty excited." She said. Looks like I guessed right. Thanks for that, Dad.

"I see. So what's this about a daughter I hear?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Her name is May. I think you should just go and introduce yourself to her before you talk to me about her." She told me.

"So I can just walk on up?" I asked.

"Yeah. She's been getting ready to help out her Dad, and to meet you." She answered.

"Ok." I said. I left it at that, and started walking up the stairs. The house is pretty much the same as ours, so there's not really anything to mention. When I got up there, that's when I saw her.

May was about the same height as me, light brown hair with a red bow on top of her head, red tank top with a black undershirt, a small pack strapped to her belt, gray shorts, yellow tennis shoes. gray eyes, light colored skin like me, and just overall cute I'll admit. She was finishing up with her own journal when I came up, so I thought it best to let her finish before I introduce myself.

"Pokemon fully restored, items all ready, and…" She muttered loud enough for me to hear. Then she turned and saw me. I just waved at her with a small smile on my face. I was trying to make a good impression, so I had to at least try to smile.

"Hello." I said.

"Huh?! Who… are you?" She asked me.

"My name is-" I started, but then she cut me off.

"No wait! Don't tell me!…" She said, then closed her eyes and started to think on it. "Oh! You must be Zefram! Your move was today, huh?" She asked me.

"That's right." I said.

"Well, I'm May! Glad to meet you!" She said with a giggle in her voice. "I… I actually have this dream of becoming friends with Pokemon all over the world. And then when Dad- oh, I mean Professor Birch- told me about you moving here, Zefram… Well, I was hoping you would be nice and we could be friends.… B-but that's just silly, isn't it? I've just met you. Right, Zefram? So what am I talking about? Hee hee…" May prattled on.

"Just because we met only a minute ago doesn't mean we can't be friends. So why not?" I said to her, and held my hand out for a handshake. May looked surprised for a moment, but got that bright smile back on her face. She then grabbed my hand, and shook it like I was going for.

"I guess you're right. Thanks. Oh no! I forgot! I was supposed to be going out to help Dad catch some wild Pokemon! Zefram, I'll see you later!" May said. She let go of my hand, and ran down the stairs.

"See ya!" I called to her, finally dropping the smile I had. "Well, that was interesting." I muttered. With nothing else to do, I walked back down the stairs, and decided to head home. I passed by Mrs. Birch along the way. We just waved to each other, and I was out the door again. Before I even got 5 feet away from the house, I heard something. It was faint, but it sounded like someone screamed.

"I think I hear someone screaming up ahead! What should I do? Somebody has to go help…" I heard a kid nearby say. It was just outside of town on Route 101. So I started running towards where the scream came from. I didn't get too far from town before I heard another scream. This one was much more clear.

"H-help me!" I heard someone shout. I stopped and looked around for a second. Then, I saw someone running in a circle up ahead. He was most likely the one screaming, so I ran over to him. When I got there, I saw a big guy in a white lab coat running from what looked like a gray pup. I looked on for a moment trying to process this.

"This guy is running from a puppy…" I muttered in a very low voice. "And in a complete circle." To be honest, this looked rather embarrassing. When he stopped and turned around, he saw the pup was right behind him. His legs began to shake, and he leaned away from it. Then he saw me close by.

"Halloo! You over there! Please! Help me out! In my bag! There are some Pokeballs!" He shouted in a panic to me. I looked down, and saw the bag he was talking about next to my feet. I was about ready to walk away, since it's only a little pup, but something is telling me to at least help him chase it away. So I grabbed the bag and dug through it for the Pokeballs. 3 Pokeballs fell out, and rolled in the grass for only a couple inches. I had to make a choice, and fast because that pup looks pretty irritated. Either the Pokeball on the left, the Pokeball on the right, or the Pokeball in the middle. I felt something pull me to the one on the left, so I grabbed it.

"Go!" I called out as I threw it. When it opened up, a Treeko came out of the Pokeball. I was surprised that I actually chose from one of the 3 starter Pokemon. I wonder what pulled me to Treeko's Pokeball.

Unfortunately, the pup saw me and Treeko, and turned it's attention to us. It just stood there growling at us, ready to attack. Treeko glared right back at it.

" _Ok. So Treeko knows_ _ **Pound**_ _and_ _ **Absorb**_ _, Right? That should be enough for this battle. At least, I hope so."_ I thought while hardening my own glare, getting ready for the battle myself.

"Ready, Treeko?" I asked it. Treeko looked at me, and nodded. I nodded back at it. "Ok! Then start off with **Pound**!" I told it. Treeko ran at it pretty fast, swung its tail, and smacked that pup right across the face. It stumbled back a bit, but that was it. It then suddenly charged forward, and hit Treeko in the stomach. Treeko stumbled back this time.

" _That must have been_ _ **Tackle**_ _. It doesn't have a lot of experience. Then again, neither do we."_ I thought.

"You alright, Treeko?" I asked. It nodded again. "Then try **Pound** again!" I called out. Treeko leaped back for some distance, then jumped into the air, spun around a few times, and came down hard, slamming its tail into the pup's back. It flew back a couple feet, and landed on its side. However, it still wasn't done. It was trying to get back up on its feet, and it succeeded.

"Finish it with **Absorb**!" I added. Treeko held its hands out, and started to focus. Then, little green balls of energy the size of pebbles flew out of the pup, and into Treeko's hands. The pup fainted, and Treeko glowed green from a moment, signifying that it was regaining its strength.

"Great work, Treeko. Get some rest. You've earned it." I said, recalling it to its Pokeball. It went without a fuss. Throughout that battle, even if it was a small one, I felt a rush flow through me. It was exciting, and I didn't want it to stop.

" _Is this how it feels to battle? Is this what Dad felt when he started out?"_ I thought. But I didn't stay lost in those thoughts for long.

"Whew… I went into the tall grass to survey wild Pokemon when I was suddenly jumped! You saved my hide. Thanks a lot!" The man said with his eyes closed, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Not a problem." I told him. When he opened his eyes to look at me, it looked like he may as well have been studying me for a moment.

"Oh? But you're Norman's boy, Zefram! I didn't even realize who you were at first. You've grown into quite the young man. This isn't the place for a chat, though. Come along to my lab." He told me. I placed Treeko's Pokeball back in his bag, and watch him walk back into town.

" _He knows about me? He mentioned a lab. He couldn't be Professor Birch, could he? If he is, then where is May?"_ I thought. I shook my head, and started to follow him back to town. Then I remembered the pup. I turned to around to see if it was still there, but it was long gone. It must have ran off while I was talking to the man. Since the pup was gone, I went back to following him into town.

When we got to the lab, which was just in front of my house, all I really saw in there were shelves that were crammed with books, a few computer screens, a couple other people wearing lab coats, and a few other odds and ends here and there. It didn't seem like much, but if it gets the job done, then no complaints out of me.

"So, Zefram! I've heard so much about you from your father. But he said the you don't have your own Pokemon yet. If that's true, that was quite the performance back there! Looks like you really are your father's son! Oh, yes! To say thanks for rescuing me out there, how about I give you that Pokemon you used earlier?" He asked me. I looked at him in shock.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Yeah! You two were in synch for that battle. I think Treeko will do just fine with you as his trainer!" He told me. He held the Pokeball out to me. I felt that same pull back when I first picked it up. Since he was offering, I grabbed Treeko's Pokeball and stared at it for a moment.

"Thank you." I told him. I felt so happy at the moment. I didn't know what else to say.

"No problem! While your at it, why not give that Treeko a nickname?" He asked me.

"A nickname? Hmm…" I said, thinking out loud again.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. It was just a suggestion." He immediately added.

" _Maybe I should ask Treeko about the nickname? After all, I'm pretty bad with names. Yeah. Talking to Treeko about this would be best. I don't want to end up giving it a nickname it hates."_ I thought.

"Come on out, Treeko!" I called out as I threw the Pokeball. Treeko came back out, and looked around. He looked at me, and tilted his head. I guess he was asking me something.

"Guess what, Treeko? I'm going to be your new trainer." I said with another small smile on my face. Treeko looked shocked, but its mood brightened almost immediately after the shock wore off. Then, it jumped up on my shoulder, and sat down there like it was a chair. I chuckled at its behavior, and Treeko smiled right back at me. I then started to think about have Treeko moved in our first battle together. He was fast and strong, with a bit of precision in his second strike.

" _Fast, strong, and precise. Kinda like a bullet. Bullet, huh? Would Treeko like that? May as well ask."_ I thought.

"Bullet." I said, earning a glance from Professor Birch and Treeko. "That's what I want to call Treeko. Is that alright?" I asked Treeko. I was hoping he would approve. Treeko thought about it for a minute, then to my relief, he agreed to the nickname. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Bullet, huh? Why nickname Treeko that?" Professor Birch asked me.

"The way Bullet here moved in battle just made me think of it, really. I'm glad you like it." I told Bullet. He had a big smile on his face. I guess he really liked his new nickname.

"You know, if you work with your Pokemon and gain experience, I think you'll make a pretty excellent trainer. My girl, May, happens to be out on Route 103 right now, surveying Pokemon for me. It might not be a bad idea for you to head out that way yourself. What do you think?" Professor Birch asked me. I thought about it for a second.

"What do you think, Bullet? Should we get going? We might have a couple battles along the way." I told him. Bullet instantly agreed when I mentioned battles.

" _Heh. He must really enjoy battling. That rush I felt during that battle must be the same for Bullet."_ I thought. Since Bullet agreed, I guess I don't have a choice. The vote is 2 to 1. It is fairly obvious the Professor wants me to go see her.

"Ok. I'll head on over to see her right away." I said while giving Professor Birch a slight nod.

"Great! I'm sure May'll be happy to hear that, too. She can help teach you what it means to be a trainer. Oh yes! And if you're ever lost along the way, use the AreaNav on your PokeNav Plus! You can use it to see how to get to Route 103, where May ought to be. And if you or your Pokemon get tired, get some rest back at your new house." Professor Birch told me.

" _I already know about the AreaNav and all that. My Dad gave me a PokeNav as a birthday present a couple years ago. I always carry it in my pocket."_ I thought, slightly annoyed that I had to hear that again.

"Got it. See you later, Professor." I said while walking back to the door and waving to him. Bullet also waved to him as I opened the door.

" _Now I guess it's off to Route 103. Straight down Route 101, and through Oldale Town, right? Yeah, that's right. I can't miss something like that. But before I do go, I should head home and see Mom first. She'll definitely be excited about this."_ I thought.

"Hey, Bullet? I was going to head home first before we get going? That alright with you?" I asked him. He nodded in agreement. "Ok. There's someone I want you to meet real quick. That someone being my mother. I think you'll like her." I told him. Bullet got a little excited, but that was pretty much it. I figured he would have tried to rush off to meet her or something similar to that. But seeing as I don't have to worry about that, I walked straight back to my front door, and inside my house.

"Mom? I'm home." I called out. I saw her all the way in the kitchen. She was either preparing herself a snack, or it was time for lunch.

"Hi, Zefram! How did it go? Did you meet Professor Birch?" She asked me, not bothering to look away from whatever she was focusing on.

"Yeah. Not just him though. And you won't believe what happened while I was out." I told her.

"What makes you think I won't…" She said as she turned around to look at me. She saw my Treeko sitting on my shoulder, and looked shocked for a minute. Then that shock turned into pure excitement. "Oh my gosh! When did you get a Pokemon?!" She asked in her excitement.

"I'll explain in a minute. But first, introductions. Mom, meet Bullet. Bullet, meet my Mom." I said to them. Bullet called to her and waved to her with that big smile still on his face. Easy to see he was saying 'Hi' to her.

"Hi there!" She said back to him. Afterwards, we sat down on the couch in the living room, and started explaining to her what happened when I left to meet our neighbors. When I finished the story, she was laughing quite a bit.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Ha ha ha! It's just when you met the Professor! Ha ha ha! Running from a little puppy!" She said in her laughter. I had to admit, it was pretty funny now that I look back on it. I started laughing along with her.

"And in a complete circle, might I add!" I reminded her. That made her laugh harder.

"Stop it! You're killing me!" She said. We just laughed like that for a few more minutes. When it finally died down, we just sat there catching our breathes for a second.

"Who would have thought I'd have met the Professor like that, and get Bullet here as my partner?" I asked, gesturing to the Pokemon still sitting on my shoulder. I am not sure what he likes about my shoulder as a seat.

"I didn't, that's for sure! I'm sure your Dad would be proud of you, Zefram. You're already taking your first steps to becoming a trainer." Mom told me. That made a new surge of happiness flow through me for a moment. But it was only for that moment.

" _I'm sure Dad would be proud of me for this. But if I really want to live up to his expectations, I have to surpass him one day. I've only seen him battle once, but even then, he showed just how strong he and his Pokemon were. It was almost terrifying. Then again, he is a Gym Leader for a reason. But I won't let that stop me. Soon, everyone is going to be expecting me to surpass him as soon as they realize I'm his son. I will live up to that. Bullet and I won't lose to you, Dad!"_ I thought, actually surprising myself with how much I was getting into this. I just had my first battle today, and I'm already thinking about the Gym battles ahead of me.

Ever since I was born, everyone expected so much out of me. Being the son of the Gym Leader, Norman, makes people look at you differently. People always told me that I'd be a great trainer. They said that I'd better be ready to take over the gym when Dad finally passes it to me. And lastly, they said that when I got my first Pokemon, I was expected to go even further than Dad ever could. Although some of what I was told had been exaggerated, it still held some truth. Whether I like it or not, I was always expected to actually be the trainer everyone thought I would be. But the truth is the simple fact that I'm not Norman. He was practically a prodigy when he first started on his journey, and he only got better from there. He rarely ever loses to anybody, and I truly mean anybody. He gives it his all in a battle, regardless of obstacles, disadvantages, and such.

In short, he set the bar very high for me. How am I ever to reach that high without falling?

"Oh! I just remembered! I have to meet May on Route 103 in a few minutes! Sorry to leave so soon, Mom, but I need to get going!" I said, the thought suddenly popping back into my head.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped. You and May have fun, Zefram! But not too much fun, Ok? I know what goes on in that head of yours at that age!" Mom warned me. I stopped at the door, almost frozen in place. Bullet was snickering on my shoulder, then he looked at me, and stopped right away.

"…You know that doesn't work on me, Mom." I told her, not affected by what she told me at all. It used to get to me all the time a couple years ago, but now I'm just indifferent to it. Or rather, I'm used to hearing it, so it doesn't bother me anymore.

"Dang! Well, you can't blame me for trying. But before you go, can you fix your hair, please? It's getting a little wild." She told me. I turned to the window, and saw my reflection in it. It wasn't that bad, but it could still use some work.

"One, I can blame you for trying. Two, thanks for telling me. I had no idea." I told her. I walked to the stairs, and I noticed she was staring at me. "What is it?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, really. It's just… How did you end up with that color hair?" She asked me. I thought about ti for a minute, but couldn't really find an answer, so I just shrugged.

For whatever reason, my hair is like a mixture of red and brown or something like that. In the light, my hair is a legit shade of red. In the shade, it's a chocolaty brown instead. And should you ever see me at sunrise or sunset, or dusk or dawn, however you want to call it, it's actually orange. A couple guys asked me once if I dyed my hair because of that. I felt pretty insulted by that actually, but I couldn't blame them either.

When I got up to my room, I looked at my journal, and wrote what happened to me on the next page. I reread it a couple times to get my head around that all of it happened to me already. I don't know what's going to happen from here, or if I'm going to be ready for whatever comes.

But what I do know is that just like my Dad, I will give it my all to see it through to the end.

 **(Ok. There you go. I know, the name is a bit weird. Truth be told, it's the name of a character from Star Trek. I watched a couple of the movies with my parents a while ago, but that name just stuck in my head. I'm pretty sure that's how it's spelled, but I could be wrong. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I can't make any promises. If you want to know why, read my Bio. I'll have a message ready there. I hope you like what I did. And just so you know, the character is basically me when I first played the game. All except for the name. The clothes are also my everyday outfit, and my jacket is really that messed up. The only exception is the shirt. I don't have a Pokeball shirt in my closet or anything like that. Well, until next time.)**


End file.
